Wheel chair-type mobility devices for individuals with physical limitations have been employed for centuries with various designs intended to assist the user in moving from place to place. Most commonly, wheel chair-type devices present a substantially conventional chair arrangement that is made mobile through motorized or manually-operated wheels. Conventional wheel chair-type devices therefore provide stability and limited mobility to users with physical limitations.
While wheel chair-type devices have been extensively designed to accommodate adults, child-size wheel chairs are typically nothing more than adult-configured chairs in a reduced size. Such a conventional approach to the design of child wheel chairs, however, fails to address the unique needs and desires of child users. For example, children, and particularly small children and toddlers commonly interact with objects on or near the floor, such as toys. Conventional wheel chair designs inhibit, or outright prevent child users from reaching to objects on the floor with their hands, and particularly to a position on the floor in front of the wheel chair.
In addition to the lack of access to the floor or ground surface, conventional child wheel chair devices have limited maneuverability, in that they typically employ relatively large wheels and a seating position substantially elevated off from the floor. The overall relatively large chassis of typical child wheel chair devices results in difficult turning, as well as an increased mass that may be difficult for small children and toddlers to manipulate on their own. Typical wheel chairs position the user so that the center of gravity of the combination of the user and the chair is forward of the main wheel axis, and therefore requires front wheels or casters in constant contact with the ground or floor surface to maintain the stability of the wheel chair. Such an arrangement results in a static seating orientation for the user, and limits the maneuverability around corners and in small spaces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mobility chair that may be particularly well adapted for child users, and which is relatively low to the ground and compact to dramatically increase the maneuverability in comparison to conventional wheel chair devices. Moreover, the present mobility chair not only lowers the overall center of gravity, rendering a highly stable device, but also positions the center of gravity behind the main wheel axis. In this manner, the user may shift the center of gravity of the combined weight of the user and the chair to a position forward of the main wheel axis by leaning their upper body slightly forward, causing the mobility chair to pivot downwardly at its front about the main wheel axis to an orientation which the user has ready axis to the ground or floor surface in front of the mobility chair. Pivot stops or front casters limit the forward pivoting, while not coming into contact with the ground or floor surface when the combined center of gravity is behind the main axis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobility chair that facilitates user access to a ground or floor surface in front of the chair apparatus.
The mobility chair is designed to be low to the ground and compact giving the user the ability to reach things as they maneuver the two main wheels that are close to the side of the chair. The chair is designed with the center of gravity behind the main axis of the main wheels such that rear casters are employed to distribute the weight between the main wheels and the rear casters, and to minimize rearwardly tipping in a first operational mode. The user may lean forward to shift the overall center of gravity in front of the main axis to pivot the chair about the main axis, and to lift the rear casters from engagement with the ground or floor surface. This situation is a second operational mode to facilitate user access to the ground or floor surface to the front and sides of the chair. The compact design of the chair and wheels allows the user greater freedom and flexibility to interact with objects around them.
The mobility chair may employ raised front casters to permit the chair to tip slightly forward about the main axis without tipping over, such as in the case of a user shifting forward to pick something up or play with something in front of the chair in the second mode of operation. As the user moves back to an upright position, the chair returns to its normal position by pivoting about the main axis to re-establish engagement with the rear casters and main wheels in the first mode of operation.
A polyurethane molded seat is preferably used to hold the user in an upright position freeing their arms for maneuvering the mobility device.
The use of rear swivel casters provides stability to the chair and allows it to be quickly maneuvered without tipping. The arrangement of the main wheels and the rear casters permit changes in direction, thus being easily pivotable about an axis extending through the chair to enhance the overall maneuverability of the chair.
A foot rest on the front of the chair provides a space for the user to put their feet, and helps prevent feet from dragging on the floor and from bumping objects that could cause injury.
Bumpers on the front and back of the chair are used to prevent the chair from marking furniture, walls, and other objects that it may come in contact with.
The chair is made of lightweight materials and may include a handle allowing the chair to easily be carried and/or directed by another individual to assist in maneuvering the chair while the user is seated. The handle is therefore typically secured to, or is part of the frame, so that an extension handle member may be employed to allow tall individuals (adults) to selectively control the chair.
The mobility chair can be of various different sizes to accommodate users with varying body dimensions, and typically is configured for use by a child.